NaruHina!
by firestar91
Summary: Sakura wants Naruto to stop getting in the way of her and Sasuke, so what does she do when she finds out Hinata has a crush on him?


Me: ok I literally got this idea off of an Instagram post...but I couldn't get it out of my head so now I'm typing it

Sally: really, your starting another story?

Me: yeah well I couldn't get this idea out of my head

Sally: come on you left my story in a cliffhanger!

Me: cliff hangers are more dramatic

Sally: then update

Me: maybe later

Naruto: ummm so what's the story even about

Me: well you're just gonna have to wait and see

Me: story time ^-^

* * *

 _Hinata's POV_

Sakura and Ino told me to come here and wait for them, so where are they?

I was on an old path right outside the village, I thought it was kind of weird that they would want me to come here, I mean yeah we're friends, but why would they want me to come here?

My thoughts were interrupted by seeing a familiar spiky blond haired shinobi.

"N-Naruto," my voice shook slightly, "hmm?" he looked up and smiled, "oh hey Hinata, didn't expect to see you here," he laughed.

"um, w-what are y-you doing here?" I asked, "hmm, well Sasuke and Kiba told me to come here...they never told me why though, what about you?" "umm, S-Sakura and Ino told me to come here," I responded. "well I'm sure they;ll be here soon."

I don't think I ever really been alone with Naruto for this long, usually when ever I'm around him Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, or someone else is always around...I should probably say something, but what?

"umm, so h-how are things with, um, Sakura? does she, um, like you yet?" really out of all the things to ask him, that's what I say, "no," he pouted, is it wrong that I feel good about that?

"What about you, do you like anyone," by now I was sure that I was blushing, "w-what? n-no," yeah that sounded really convincing, "oh come on, you have to like somebody, hmmm, is it Kiba," "n-no" I shook my head, "how about Shino, or Sasuke maybe, I'm pretty sure every girl likes him," he muttered the last part, probably because Sakura like Sasuke and not him, I shook my head again, is he just gonna list every boy I know? because that'll take a while, and I'm sure he won't possibly guess it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile fifteen feet away hiding behind trees was Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, and Shikamaru_ (did I spell that right?)

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

Yes! Plan A of get-Naruto-and-Hinata-together-so-Naruto-will-stop-bugging-me-and-so-I-can-focus-on-getting-Sasuke-to-like-me is under way! Well I pretty sure I'm the only one who planed the whole so-I-can-focus-on-getting-Sasuke-to-like-me part but that's my plan!

"Lady Hinata!" I hit Neji over the head to shut him up, there is no way I'm gonna let him ruin this.

Let's see how they're doing, I looked over the tree enough so that I could see, but still not so they could see me

"umm, so h-how are things with, um, Sakura? does she, um, like you yet?" NO! Hinata this is about you being with Naruto, why would you even ask that?! "No," the blond pouted.

"What about you, do you like anyone," Yes! Come on Hinata all you have to say is-"w-what? n-no," ...not that, "oh come on, you have to like somebody, hmmm, is it Kiba," I had to cover Kiba's mouth to stop him from shouting something along the lines of 'WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!' "N-no," Hinata shook her head, "how about Shino, or Sasuke maybe, I'm pretty sure every girl likes him," he muttered, Naruto, you are such an idiot.

That's when the branch I was standing on decided to break making me fall, and dragging all the others into the clearing, "What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked, "we, uh, took a wrong turn?" I said and the blond shrugged, accepting the answer.

Well Plan A of get-Naruto-and-Hinata-together-so-Naruto-will-stop-bugging-me-and-so-I-can-focus-on-getting-Sasuke-to-like-me was a complete failure

* * *

Me: whelp there it is...any suggestions of future chapters would be appreciated because I have very few ideas for future chapters, and I hope you like it :)

Sally: uh huh, now will you work on my story

Me:...please review your like/dislike or any ideas you may have

Sally:hey!


End file.
